Mutilation
by Blewdy
Summary: DEFI LUPIOT : Lily Potter X Tom Marvolo Riddle : Qu'est ce qu'on a fait demain ? je ne me rappelle de rien ! il y a trop de mond autours de moi, Alice ne te retourne pas !
1. Prologue

**Mutilation**

_Potterfiction répondant à un défi lancé par Lupiot._

_Edité récemment, je ne pouvais plus supporter le chapitre n°1 et, j'aime beaucoup les prologues _

_Enjoy it !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

La jeune fille se contempla dans le miroir de la pièce en attendant celui qui l'avait invité.

Elle jugeait d'un regard morose et blessé la silhouette qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, qui était amaigrie, voir squelettique. Sa peau diaphane avait viré dans les teintes cadavériques et maladives. Ses grandes prunelles vertes qui lui dévoraient le visage étaient constellées de petits vaisseaux rouges qui avaient éclatés, dûs à la fatigue de la vigilance constante qu'elle assurait pour se protéger. De lourdes cernes violacés s'étalaient sous ses paupières lourdes, lui donnant l'air d'une macchabée échappée de son tombeau. Elle poussa sa chevelure rousse dans son dos qui, avait perdu la voluptueuse cascade rougeoyante qui la constituait, la résumant à un enchevêtrement de mèches fines et collantes qui retombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Elle passa rapidement ses longs doigts sur ses joues creuses avant de s'adosser contre le mur, appuyant ses longues jambes fuselées avec grâce sur le marbre glacé.

-Le Maître arrive annonça un de ses disciple.

Lily ne lui jeta pas un regard et releva la tête sans même se donner la peine d'acquiescer. Si elle avait accepté, c'était uniquement à cause de la faim qui lui dévorait le ventre, et elle avait l'intention de se nourrir avant que son estomac n'avale goulûment ses organes voisins.

Il entra, dans une entrée grandiose et surjouée qui lui porta rapidement le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle regretta de ne rien avoir à vomir et se demanda réellement si son estomac valait qu'elle passe un moment avec lui.

Il s'avança lentement, faisant glisser sa robe sur le sol et elle se redressa...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien, alors c'est dans le futur tout ça vous l'aurez compris _

_Gros sukiix a tout le monde _

_Blew_


	2. sleeping with ghosts

**Mutilation**

_Hello ! Je vais déjà remercier les reviewers qui m'ont fait plaisir w je les ai en général remercié individuellement. Donc, merci à ..._

_Le titre n'inclue rien de terriblement malsain dans cette fic , c'est juste les mutilations mentales et parfois (malheureusement) physique que ressentira la jeune Lily..._

_Donc voilà le chapitre n°1, le premier chapitre w_

_Vous m'en direz des nouvelles °3°_

_Ah oui, les titres des chapitres n'auront pas toujours quelque chose à voir avec le contenu du chap comme dans le pitit résumé, parfois c'est des paroles ou des titres de chansons que j'écoutaient pendant la fic. Lire avec ces musique donne une amibance w_

_Sukiix à tout le monde !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre n°1**

_Sleeping with ghosts_

-Lily ! Viens ! On va être en retard !

Elle entrebailla légerement la porte de la salle de bain avant de crier :

-Ouii j'arrive !!!

Elle regardait la fine aiguille de la balance qui ne lui donnait pas satisfaction. Agacée, elle prit sa baguette et donna un coup vers l'objet moldu qui afficha enfin son poid idéal.

« Parfait pour ma taille songea-t-elle. »

Elle enfila rapidement une polaire et un jean avant de se maquiller avec application, et de retrouver James qui l'attendait depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle jeta tout de même un rapide sortilège à la balance qui s'embrasa immédiatement et abandonna un tat de cendre qui s'évaporerait à la première bourasque. Elle vérifia que la fenêtre était réstée ouverte. Puis elle rejoignit son fiancé qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Il l'accueillit par un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

-Allez t'es prète ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il sortit sa baguette et, il se laissaierent envelopper par la sensation de vide et de vitesse opressante qui les transporterait à déstination. Une fois le transplanage terminé, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Hey James ! T'as été long...

James salua Sirius de leur frappe virile habituelle qui faisait lever les yeux de Lily au ciel. Puis, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa démarche décontractée vers la jeune fille pour s'incliner avec réverance. Il lui prit la main avant de susurrer :

-Mademoiselle...

Elle la retira en rigolant avant de lui claquer une bise sur chaque joues.

-Tu vas pas arrêter ? T'es vraiment impossible !

Il haussa les épaules.

Ils étaient arrivés 12 square Grimmaud, sur le perron inexistant aux yeux des moldus. Elle poussa la porte entrouverte et se glissa à l'interieur, James et Sirius sur ses talons.

-Sang de Bourbe !! tu pollue ma maaaaison ! Ma deumeeeeure !!!

Lily se laissa accueillir, sans grande surprise par la litanie de sarcasmes et d'insultes méprisantes que lui adressait le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Ce dernier s'empressa de fermer le rideaux en épais velour rouge, mais le portrait ne cessa de ce taire que quelques temps après, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses propos injurieux étaient étouffés par le tissu. En entrant dans le salon et avant de saluer tout le monde, elle se fit également recevoir par Kreattur. L'elfe de maison ne la portait pas non plus dans son coeur et était bien loin de lui servir une mélopée sirupeuse à souhait. Mais, sans l'accueillir avec une mievrerie vomitive, il aurait au moins pu, au bout d'un moment faire preuve de politesse, ou même d'indifference.

Elle acceda enfin au salon.

-Bonjour Albus.

Le vieux directeur de poudlard était confortablement installé dans un siège de la pièce avec quelques autres membres de l'ordre du phoenix.

-Bonjour Lily.

Il hocha respectueusement la tête à James qui en fit de même.

On entendit un petit couinement qui allait de la cuisine et, la jeune fille en conclut que Sirius avait des méthodes moins catholiques que de fermer un rideau pour faire taire l'elfe de maison. Pour attenuer le dialogue dérangeant qui venait de l'autre pièce, elle salua également Maugrey Fol'oeil, ses amis Peter et Remus qui lui adressèrebt un sourire chaleureux. Ils s'installèrent tous tranquillement.

-Frank et Alice ne sont pas arrivés ? S'étonna Lily.

-Pas encore, grommela Alastor.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il ne soit pas un exemle concernant la ponctualité, execrait les retards et, le jeune couple n'étaient pas arrivés en avance... Mais, après tout il se rebiffait pour un rien. Dans quelques secondes il trouverait quelquechose d'autre sur quoi grogner et leur retard serait immediatement oublié.

-Alors des nouvelles ? Demanda James.

-Oui, et pas des bonnes.

Rémus jeta un journal pliés et à moitié déchiré sur la table du centre de la pièce. Lily le saisit et dévala les quelques premières lignes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un tout petit article, de quelques lignes à peine, imprimé en petits caractères, ennumérant une dizaine de nouvelles victimes, tous des « honnêtes » travailleurs du ministère.

-Celui qui a publié ça va avoir quelques ennuis...

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que les sorciers, les accidents moldus se multiplient, dit simplement Dumbledore, de sa voix calme et posée.

-Oui, mais si les gens étaient plus prudents, ça n'arriverait certainement pas. Ils laissent des cadavres à l'apparence louche et douteuse, le teint verdatre et la tête de travers rentrer chez eux. Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer des cookies pendant qu'on y est ?

-Sirius à raison, les gens sont trop sur d'eux. Ils font confiance aveuglement, ne se doutant pas des imperiums et autres sortilèges de désillusion, sans parler des inferis et des détraqueurs qui ne manquent pas d'attaquer la première grand-mère au coin de la rue.

Lily lança un regard furaxe à Peter. Qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si il disait « bah oui, c'est vrai !!! »

-Y'en a qui feraient bien de se faire bouffer par des détraqueurs, ça feraient pas de mal...marmonna Maugrey.

Le jeune homme potelé grogna pour toute réponse, laissant Sirius achever la répliquer de Fol'Oeil par un petit ricannement narquois.

Même malgrés les problèmes et les mesures de sécurités étouffantes à prendre, Lily se sentait bien ici. Avec ses amis, et autres membres, elle éprouvait ce sentiment de sécurité qui ne se développait que dans cette demeure. Mêmes les insultes qui l'accueillaient faisaient partie d'une habitude, une longue habitude qui lui faisait prendre goût à sa vie et oublier les problèmes de l'exterieur. Elle se sentait comme enfouie dans un moelleux cocon et n'éprouvait nullement l'envie d'en sortire. Du moins, cette éventualité ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Pas encore.

Du bout de sa chaussure et n'écoutant que d'une oreilles les nouvelles macabres de Fol'Oeil, elle souleva un pan de l'épais tapis puis le laissa retomber. Puis elle le souleva et le laisa tomber. Puis elle le souleva... encore et encore, comme une gamine qui attend qu'on change de sujet et le fait comprendre à sa façon.

Kreattur poussa son pied sans ménagement, replaça le tapis et le lissa soigneusement, tout en maugréant contre la rouquine qui lui jetant des oeillades peu amènes.

Le silence se fit rapidement.

Tout le monde se laissa glisser dans ses propres pensées et seul le bruissement du frottement que produisait l'elfe contre le tapis, donnait un rythme régulier dans la pièce, en cadence avec le tic tac du balancier de l'horloge.

Lorsque l'elfe s'en alla dans la cuisine pour se terrer dans son territoire, Dumbledore repris la conversation.

-Le ministère n'est plus fiable, et je pense qu'il faut tenter une opération pour contrer les attaques de Voldemort.

Tout le monde approuva...

...personne n'avait d'idée à sugerer.

Le directeur en avait certainement une, mais elle ne semblait pas au point, en tout cas, il n'avait as l'intention de proposer quoi que ce soit

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant une vague d'un vent froid embaumer la pièce. Alice et Frank étaient arrivés, trempés et dégoulinant sur le plancher, faisant à nouveau rager Kreattur qui se faisait vilence pour ne pas foncer sur eux et les étriper. Il venait de cirer et lustrer le parquet, et eux, arrivant en retard et faisant grommeler Fol'Oeil, salissaient, anéantissaient son travail. Il attendit que les sorciers se sèchent à l'aide de leur baguette avant de reprendre son nettoyage.

-Bonjour ! Claironna Alice.

-Vous ne serez donc jamais à l'heure !!!

-Oh, excusez nous, mais ma charmante Alice a préparé un gateaux, elle à pensé que vous auriez peut être un peu faim, s'excusa Frank en laçant un bref regard langoureux à sa femme.

-Un gateau ! Explosa Fol'Oeil. Un gateau ??! mais biensur, un gateau on va battre le grand mage noir avec ! Bravo !!

-Allons Alastor, il est inutil de s'énerver. Je commençait à avoir un peu faim, puis un plan d'action ce fera plus rapidement si c'est fait dans de bonne conditions, calma Albus.

Fol'Oeil, et a la « surprise de tous » grogna quelque chose de peu comprehensible, sur un ton amère et agaçant.

-Gateau à quoi ? Demanda Peter, les yeux scintillant et un filet de bave coulant de sa lèvre à son menton grasouillet.

-Au chocolat !

-Mais on en a aussi fait un au citron, rajouta Alice, euphorique.

Ils cherchèrent donc un plan, aussi activement que chaque cuillèr remplie de leurs part sucrée s'enfournait dans leur bouche, pour piocher à nouveau.

Lorsque les quelques thérories foireuses et irrecupérables balancées par Sirius et Peter furent écartées, il resta quelques plans qui avaient au moins le mérite d'être étudié plus profondement et peut être même, de les appliquer.

-Moi je pense que...

Elle fut coupée.

Instantanément.

Par une courte visite de courtoisie qui aurait pu être évitée.

_La porte vole en éclat. _

_La fumée s'évade._

_Un brouillard inssaisissable._

_Epaisse et meurtière._

_Elle altère la vue._

_Il est difficile de réspirer._

_Les tympans au supplice, elle entend les quelques sorts qui emaument la pièce de lueurs rouges et vertes._

_Il y a des cris. Du sang. Et elle. Elle est là._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou !

J'éspère qu'il vous a plu !

En tout cas, je le trouve un peu court pour tout ce qui se passe dedans, mais bon... moi et les chapitres longs (--)''

Donc, le chapitre 2 est déjà en cour d'écriture, je ne sais pas si il sera beaucoup plus long, mais ça vanace D

Je retourne à mes devoirs offert par la générosité incomensurable de mes proffesseurs, leur bonté les perdrons... et plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensent !

Etant donné que je ne l'avait pas fait, -_shame on me_- je vous souhaite une bonne année, une bonne santé et tout ce qui va avec, le bonheur et la joie !

Sukiix !

_Blew_


End file.
